Parodias de Pokemon
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: El título habla por sí mismo. Recopilación de parodias de series, películas, videojuegos, otros animes, etc. Todas ellas protagonizadas por Ash, Alain y Red. Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias para futuros capítulos. Tanto colectivos como por separado. (Capítulo de hoy: Consultorio del autor)
1. Hermano Ursaring

**Muy buenas a todos, lectores de Pokemon. ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! Ya sé cómo se sienten. ¡Emocionados por ver el desenlace final de la Liga de Kalos! ¡Greninja vs Mega-Charizard X! La batalla final entre Ash y Sasuke…Digo Alain.**

 **Por favor, disculpen mis estupideces pero es que ni siquiera cuando escribo soy capaz de aguantar mu hype. Estoy muy emocionado por ese combate, llevo esperando esto una década. Pero hablemos de lo que nos trae aquí. Como ya sabrás por la descripción, este fic recopilará una serie de Oneshots en los que Ash, Alain y Red protagonizan diferentes situaciones que no tiene nada que ver con Pokemon, ya sea juntos o por separado. La parodia de hoy tratará de una colectiva en la que los chicos recrean a su estilo la primera escena de _Hermano Oso_. Quiero que sepan que si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre una película, serie, anime o videojuego que su pudiese recrear con ellos, déjenla en los reviews que estaré gustoso en responder. Si lo prefieren también pueden mandármelo por PM _._**

 **Lo que les pido es que no sean tan duros conmigo ya que este es en sí el primer fanfic que hago sobre Pokemon. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten.**

-¡AGACHAOS!-Se pudo escuchar una voz que retumbo por todo el lugar.

En la colina que daba a un verde y esplendoroso prado se pudo divisar la silueta de un muchacho que estaba corriendo. Aquel chico resultaba ser un azabache con cabellos en punta que vestía un atuendo hecho con pieles azules y detalles de pelaje blanco acompañado con unos pantalones marrones. Era un joven de tez tostada y poseía unos ojos del mismo color. El joven sonrió cuando su vista se topo con unas figuras familiares para él.

Se trataban de otros dos chicos de mayor edad que el primero. El más alto tenía el mismo atuendo que el que corría solo que era rojo, sus ojos poseían un color escarlata oscuro muy intenso y su cabello era negro estaba también en punta solo que hacia abajo. El que estaba a la derecha era diferenciado por varias razones: Tenía un conjunto de pieles negras decoradas con detalles de pelaje azul claro, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro muy penetrante y su cabello estaba parado en un mechón hacia arriba. Los dos mayores se encontraban recostados delante de una pila que había sido creada con tres barcas.

-¡Qué os agachéis, abajo!-Volvió a ordenar el corredor de la colina.

En el mismo instante en el que el joven de azul dio aquella orden una inmensa manada de stantler surgió del mismo lugar del que había salido él. Los pokemon ciervo parecía que tenían la misma dirección que el azabache y fueron también en dirección a las barcas

-¡Ash!-Fue lo único que llego a decir el muchacho de rojo antes de hacer lo mismo que su acompañante y esperar que los stantler no les arrollaran. De un solo salto el jovencito que respondía al nombre de Ash saltó las barcas y cayó a espaldas entre medias de los otros dos jóvenes. Durante unos segundo que parecieron una eternidad, el trío de azabache se quedó expectante mientras miraban como los pokemon corrían a sus lados y de cómo saltaban sobre ellos. Mientras la manada de stantler se retiraba en dirección al lago, los tres chicos se quedaron quietos un momento para recuperar el aliento hasta que a Ash se le ocurrío decir algo.

-Nunca…intentéis ordeñar un stantler.-Fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular.

Acto seguido, el joven que vestía de negro se abalanzó sobre el más pequeño. Ash trató de forcejear pero después de haber estado corriendo y el éxtasis de la situación, no pudo impedir con sus últimas fuerzas que su hermano mayor se colocara encima de él. Sin embargo, un nuevo forcejeo se inició en el momento en el que Ash observó como Alain empezaba a concentrar un potente escupitajo en su boca.

-No, no, no, no…¡Por favor, onii-chan! ¡No, no, no, no!-Fueran las súplicas que dijo al saber que su destino estaba sellado.

Por suerte para Ash, las babas de Alain nunca llegaron a su rostro, pero la victoria no le duró mucho ya que en un segundo se encontró junto a su hermano mayor siendo sujetado por el cuello al igual que él. El causante de esto fue el hermano principal Red, que tenía a sus dos hermanitos sujetos con sus brazos.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Estaos quietos de una vez!-Ordenó el mayor a sus dos hermanos mientras que estos se seguían peleando a pesar de la situación en la que estaban. Al azabache no le quedó más remedio que hacer más fuerte el ataque.

-Tranquilo Red, a partir de hoy dejará de tratarme así.-Dijo Ash refiriéndose a su hermano de al lado.

-¡Es cierto, la ceremonia de la edad adulta! No importa lo que diga Arceus, tú siempre serás nuestros hermano pequeño.-Contestó el pelinegro con un tono de burla.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Ya verás cuando me den mi Pókem!-Respondió Ash ante el molesta actitud de Alain.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a molestarse el uno al otro con las mano que habían logrado liberar y en respuesta del mayor fueron golpeados el uno contra el otro con sus propias cabezas.

-¡Eh, he dicho que os estéis quietos! Cuanto antes recojamos los magikarps, antes llegaremos a tu ceremonia, Ash. Así que intentemos llevarnos bien durante un par de horas, ¿entendido, Alain?

-Lo que tú digas, onii-sama…-Contestó con dificultad el mencionado debido a la fuerte presión que Red estaba empleando contra su cuello.

-¿De acuerdo, As…-El chico de rojo no llegó a terminar la pregunta debido a la sorpresa que se llevo al ver que su hermano pequeño no estaba y que ahora se encontraba con su bote en el río.

-Bueno, ¿venís o qué?-Preguntó el más pequeño de todo desde el lago.

Después de que Red soltara a Alain, fue corriendo con su barca hacia su hermanito mientras que era acompañado por detrás por su mediano.

Los tres hermanos tardaron aproximadamente unas dos horas para traer un buen montón de magikarps, puede que hubieran tardado menos si Ash hubiese ayudado a sujetar la red en vez de estar montando a aquel mamoswine como si fuese un rapidash. Pero finalmente, el grupo ya se encontraba de vuelta en la aldea Paleta y un grupo de niños pequeños fueron hacia donde estaba Ash como mucha emoción, al fin de al cabo él sería quien obtuviese el pókem hoy.

-Ash, ¿te hace ilusión recibir tu roca del espíritu?-Preguntó con entusiasmo uno de los niños mientras que el azabache soltaba una pequeña risa.

-No es una roca, es más bien mu pókem. Seguramente recibiré un mightyena por mi valor, mi fuerza o mi destreza. En fin, algo que vaya conmigo.-Terminó Ash dejando a los niños aún más sorprendidos.

-¿Y si te dan un tauros por tu cabezón?-Habló de improvisto Alain haciendo que los niños se rieran esta vez de Ash. Luego, Alain puso una cara seria y dirigió su mirada hacia la cesta de magikarps que su hermano estaba atando.-Anda, preocúpate de atar bien esa cesta.

-Tranquilo onii-chan, yo me encargaré que ningún ursaring tonto se acerqué a nuestra comida.

-¡Hey! ¡Ash, Alan! ¡Oak, ya ha vuelto! ¡La ceremonia ya va a empezar!-Le gritó Red a sus dos hermanos pequeños mientras que se dirigía ahcia el asentamiento.

Alain le siguió dejando a Ash terminando de subir la cesta al árbol y haciendo un rápido nudo para que esta se quedara arriba. En cuanto Ash dio un par de pasos pudo escuchar cómo la cuerda se deshacía y cómo la cesta chocaba con el suelo. A pesar de eso, eran tales sus ansias por ir a recibir su pókem que decidió seguir su camino

-Solo será un momento, ¿qué es lo que podría pasar?-Pensó en ese momento.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _50 SOMBRAS DE RED_


	2. 50 sombras de Red

**El hype que siento en estos momentos es increíble. Me doy miedo porque ahora me veo capaz de matar a una persona por tan solo querer saber el resultado del combate. Ahora me voy a ir a dormir y es seguro que cuando me levante el capítulo 38 ya esté subido. Lo que me jode un poco es que en unos minutos probablemente el capítulo esté en algún tipo de directo, pero yo tendré mi propio directo cuando me levante mañana no miraré ni siquiera el móvil sino que iré directamente el ordenador.**

 **Sé que todos vosotros también sois fans de Pokemon así que deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos de vivir este día tan histórico. Por mi parte yo hoy termino una etapa de hace una década para esta batalla final. Naruto de agua contra Draco negro. Dios del agua contra bestia del fuego azul. Solo puede quedar uno. Ahora mismo tengo mucho miedo, pero solo me queda decir: Que gane el mejor. Y espero que disfrutéis todos el capítulo. ¡Ash, vence a esa loliconera copia de Sasuke!**

 **Bien después del gran discurso motivacional me gustaría agradecer a todos los que le han dado el visto bueno a este fic. Me ha sorprendido como creció tan de pronto en solo un día. Algunos me habían comentado que en el fandom de Pokemon se puede crecer siempre y cuando tengas una historia interesante y entretenida, espero que este sea el caso y hoy les traigo una parodia de 50 sombras de Grey que es protagonizada por Red, espero que les guste pero antes voy a contestar los reviews que han dejado:**

Cutesaralisa: _No conozco "Las chicas superpoderosas", me lo podrías explicar o por lo menos decirme si voy a necesitar versiones Gender Bender para esa parodia._

Cata Plox: _Espero que te guste la nueva parodia. Pues la verdad es que he escrito esta parte porque en sí era la más divertida que podía parodiar con los tres personajes. No sé, igual en el futuro hago otra parte con la que puedo trabajar pero por ahora voy a centrarme en otras viñetas._

Miu0: _Veo que eres fan de Hermano Oso. Disney sí que sabe dar en el kokoro, o sabía. La verdad es que estos tres entran en el contexto de hermanos por la siguiente razón: Juntándolos tenemos al sobrado, al listillo y al idiota. En efecto, básicamente Ash tendría el pókem de Teddiursa. Como vas a ver a continuación, sabrás que yo tampoco me he leído el libro pero viendo tantas críticas en Internet uno se hace a la idea. Me acabas de dejar en una encrucijada: ¿Hago la versión de Mickey o la de Dartañan?_

Roylando: _Te doy muchísimas gracias por haberte interesado por el fanfic y espero que sigas ahí dando ánimos. Por cierto no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo por PM pero con tu idea te has hecho autospoiler de un futuro capítulo muy próximo._

 **Bien, sin nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo, dejen review, denle a fav y a follow si le gusta y hasta otra.**

En la barra de un bar, se encontraba un joven. Pero no cualquier joven, uno de esos jóvenes a los que los ves por la calle y seguramente el suelo que pisen se convierta en oro, de esos jóvenes que son capaces de limpiar un espejo con tan solo mirarse en él, ¡de esos jóvenes que si crearan un canal de Youtube un lunes…tendrían veinte mil subscriptores para el viernes! De esos jóvenes, que ya no existen.

Era alto, guapo, de cabello negro y con unos intensos ojos rojos los cuales creerías que son los de un lobo guargo. Vestía con un precioso traje hecho a medida que era del mismo color que sus ojos e iba acompañado de una camisa negra y una corbata blanca.

Mientras que aquel galán se terminaba su copa, se pudo notar la presencia de una fémina que había apreciado a aquel chico y se había sentado en el asiento de al lado. La chica era de pelo largo y castaño con unos hermosos ojos azules. Vestía una camisa blanca con un fular negro a cuadros que eran resaltado por los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Aquella muchacha, al ver que el galán no le hacía caso, decidió entablar conversación.

-Hola…-Dijo secamente tratando de llamar la atención del chico. Cosa que no logró ya que lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa momentánea y una simple mirada.

Acto seguido un camarero de ojos verdes y pelo castaño en punta apareció detrás de la barra y centró su atención en la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que le ponga señorita?-Preguntó el barman.

-Eh, un cuba libre, si no te importa.

-En un momento se lo pongo, señorita. ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Quiere que le ponga otra?-Preguntó de nuevo el camarero pero esta vez refriéndose al muchacho de rojo.

El joven le entregó su vaso al barman y formó en su rostro una sonrisa de confianza y autosuficiencia haciendo que la chica le volviera a prestar atención.

-No. Tráeme una malteada. Removido no agitado. Ni frio ni caliente. Del tiempo pero tampoco templado. Ni para ti ni para mí. Y por favor, si puede échale un chorrito de licor de mora, que me encanta. Y ya que estamos, al vaso rocíele un poco de limón.-Terminó de ordenar el joven, dejando tanto al camarero como a la chica asombrados.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos pero el barman por fin le trajo sus respectivas copas. Parecía que había obedecido hasta la última exigencia que se había pedido para la malteada.

-Parece que es usted un hombre de gustos exquisitos.-Trató de alabar la castaña al joven.

-No le voy a mentir, cada vez que me tomo uno de estos…termino llamando a mi urólogo a los dos días, pero par alguien que vive al límite como yo…Merece la pena.-Contestó el trajeado en su tono autosuficiente.

-Veo que es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere.-La chica hizo una breve pausa antes de soltar la siguiente pregunta.-¿Y le puedo preguntar su nombre?

El muchacho miró al frente como si de repente estuviese siendo iluminado por el mismísimo Arceus y le dio a la enamorada su respuesta.

-Me llamo Grey. Red Grey. Grey por parte de madre y Red…por parte de mi padre, que se fue de casa.

La muchacha no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la perfección de aquel joven, parecía el sueño perfecto de cualquier chica soltera en un bar un sábado por la noche.

-Pu-Pues yo…me llamo Annastasia. Annstasia Blue, es mi nombre completo.-Agregó la chica intentando seguir conversando con el señor Red.

-Annstasia. Un nombre precioso tanto como su dueña.-Agregó esta vez el pelinegro con tono sutil pero seductor que hizo a Annastasia sonrojarse al máximo. De pronto, el joven se giró de su asiento para acercarse aún más a la chica a la que estaba cortejando.- Annastasia, o voy a mentirte. Desde que entraste por aquella puerta, me has gustado. Si hubiera entrado otra…también me hubiera gustado, pero has entrado tú. Y ahora lo que vamos a hacer es ir a mi casa y nada más entrar…-Red se acercó al oído de la chica para susurrarle.-Voy a usar "Agarre" contra ti.

-¿Qué es "Agarre"?-Preguntó la chica como una niña pequeña.

-Pequeña, voy a colocar tus muslos sobre mis hombros y una vez hecho eso te voy a apoyar contra la pared y efectivamente, te lo voy a comer.-Explicó Red haciendo que la fémina se tapase la boca para simbolizar el asombro que tenía. Notando esto, el joven decidió continuar.-Una vez terminado esto, te voy a hacer "Garra Dragón".

-¡¿Qué es "Garra Dragón"?!-Preguntó ansiosa la chica por saber de qué se trataba.

-Es muy fácil de hecho. Extiendo mi puño y saco de él tres dedos, luego lo que hago el rotar mi mano. No hace falta que te explique donde irá esa mano, ¿verdad?-Explicó el nuevo movimiento Red sin preocupación de que el camarero pudiera escucharle.-Y por último, voy a hacer que hagas "Giro Rápido".

-¡¿QUÉ ES "GIRO RÁPIDO"?!-Preguntó la chica desesperada ya sintiendo como su interior se derretía.

-Es que te vas a montar encima de mí y vas a dar vueltas como si fueras una hélice. Todo eso…sin sacarla.-Sentenció de manera brutal el chico haciendo que Anasstasia por poco se desmayase.

Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en los eventos que estaban sucediendo en la casa de Red. El pelinegro se encontraba encima de la castaña ( **Los dos aún con la ropa puesta** ) compartiendo apasionados besos. En un momento dado, Red se deshizo del agarre de la fémina para dedicarle algunas palabras.

-Pequeña, ¿ves las velas que hay sobre la cama? Siempre están ardiendo…justo como yo.-Susurró el chico a su amante.

-¡Por Arceus, Red! ¡Poséeme ya!-Pidió la castaña con ojos suplicantes.

Deberías alejarte. Una persona como yo no está hecha para ti.-Sentenció entre besos el ojirojo.

-No…Déjame conocerte.-Seguía suplicando la chica ante la tremenda excitación.

-Tuve un comienzo duro en la vida, no tienes que saber más. Pero lo que sí tienes que saber es que mis gustos son muy peculiares…No lo entenderías.-Dramatizó el pelinegro.

-No, explícamelo…Haré lo que sea.

-Te lo voy a contar, pero luego…no digas que no te avisé. Ahora vuelvo.-Advirtió Red mientras se alejaba de la cama y salía de la habitación.

-RRRRRRRReeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd…-Llamó seductoramente Annastasia, quien ya se encontraba desnuda y bajo las sábanas, después de doce minutos.

Acto seguido ocurrió lo que ninguna esperaría en un momento así ( **Cualquier chica a la que no le vaya ese rollo, digo yo** ). Red salió de la puerta deslizándose hacia atrás mostrando el atuendo que se había puesto. Se trataba de una especie de disfraz amarillo el cual la parte de arriba poseía una capucha que el pelinegro ya tenía puesta, dejando ver unas orejas amarrilas con punta negra, unos ojos negros acristalados, un hocico en forma de tres invertido y dos puntos rojos a cada extremo. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, el disfraz tenía una cola que Red parecía sacudir junto con su trasero.

-Ven entrenadora…Captúrame. Pika Pika…

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _ALAIN, La serie médica_


	3. ALAIN, la serie médica

Tenemos que trasladarnos a una de las salas de consulta del excelentísimo hospital central de Kalos. En aquella sala se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba de pie. Tenía un pelo de color naranja claro que estaba tan alisado que podía distinguirse perfectamente por un casco. Aquel zanahorio parecía algo incómodo ya que no paraba de sudar y tener una expresión de preocupación y miedo en su rostro. Justo delante de él había un joven pelinegro algo mayor que el primero que vestía con una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris que iba acompañado de una camisa azul. Aquel chico se encontraba sentado de mala manera mientras que sostenía en sus manos una consola de juegos. Trevor se cansó de la actitud que estaba teniendo sus supuesto médico por lo que decidió hablarle.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo, doctor Alain?

-El nivel cuatro.-Contestó secamente el curandero mientras no apartaba sus ojos azules de la pantalla. Alain pudo notar que su paciente estaba a punto de decir algo por lo que le calló para que no interrumpiera su partida.-Sé lo que me vas a decir. Esperamos.

-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar?-Preguntó el pelirrojo al que ya se le notaba algo inquieto por lo que sucedía.

-Dos minutos menos que hace dos minutos.

Finalmente, después de que el pelinegro salvara el guardado del nivel cinco, Alain se levantó solo que necesito la ayuda del bastón que tenía a un lado. Del cayado se pudo apreciar la fina empuñadura de plata y los detalles de llamas azules que tenía a lo largo del palo. Extrañamente el doctor comenzó a caminar sin mirar si quiera a su paciente.

-Hoy me abro una hora antes y sabes porqué…Pues por lamerle el culo a la jefa. ¿Qué te parece? Creo que me ha dicho que sí para fomentar ese proceder. Quiere que les lama el culo a los pacientes a su imagen y semejanza ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Un médico que le agarre de la mano mientras te mueres o uno que le ignore mientras mejoras? Yo creo que lo pero sería uno que te ignore mientras te mueres.

-Tengo que irme.-Contestó Trevor, asustado por la actitud de aquel sujeto, y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la consulta.

-Una pregunta, ¿podrás sacártelo solo?-Cuestionó el ojiazul.

Automáticamente, el zanahorio se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar a su médico.

O hablamos de un gran objeto. Acaban saliendo solos. Y si son pequeños mejor, se envuelven en un paquete acolchado y ya está. Los grandes…necesitan bisturí, lo cual ya empieza a ser más desagradable.

-¿Cómo ha podido saberlo?-Preguntó incrédulo Trevor.

-Llevas media hora aquí sin sentarte, lo que me indica dónde. No me has dicho qué es, por lo que es algo humillante. Y con las pintas y sobretodo el peinado que traes debes de estar acostumbrado a soportar la humillación. Y por todo esto está claro que no son…hemorroides.-Sentenció Alain mientras que su paciente reconocía con vergüenza su situación.-Soy médico desde hace media década no me vas a sorprender.

El pelirrojo dudó antes de revelarlo pero al final decidió que lo mejor para su salud sería decirle al doctor Alain qué tenía adentro.

-Una cámara de fotos…

El pelinegro se encontró algo extrañado durante unos instantes pero luego trató de hacerle unas preguntas para sentenciar su diagnóstico.

-¿Y es…por el tamaño, por la forma o…por la intensidad del flash?-Preguntó antes de sacar de su bolsillo un bote de pastillas.

-¿Qué son esas?-Preguntó el zanahorio.

-Tranquilo, es vicodina.-Le intentó relajar Alain.

-Ah, para usted, por la pierna imagino.

-No que va, es que soy drogadicto. ¿Quieres una? Te aliviará el culo.

Después de mandar a Trevor con los cirujanos, Alain revisó su agenda y comprobó las dos últimas citas que le quedaban y la reunión de doctores principales que tenía antes de poder irse a casa. Y para la suerte, y disfrute, de nuestros protagonista: Las dos siguientes pacientes eran mujeres, su especialidad.

Xana, una chica guapa y dulce, de tez morena con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda y coletas de color marrón. Le hizo pasar y le pidió que le dijese cuál era su padencia mientras que él permanecía sentado, apreciando su esbelta figura.

-Las articulaciones me fallan y últimamente tengo muchas náuseas. Tal vez me entrene demasiado porque todos los días corro un montón pero a pesar de eso continúo subiendo de peso y…

-Tiene un parásito.-Sentenció de forma muy fuerte el médico a su morena paciente. Se pudo notar cómo la expresión del médico había cambiado de la seria que tenía normalmente a una de lamentación.

-¡Santa madre de Arceus!-Exclamó la chica ante la declaración del pelinegro.

El doctor hizo que Xana se tumbara en la camilla y le pidió que su subiera el jersey rosa que tenía. Acto seguidó, Alain empapó el vientre de la chica con un líquido viscoso y tranparente. La morena se sonrojó ante la situación, un hombre sensualmente atractivo le estaba untando algo sobre su estómago.

-Ah…¿Y…Oh…me lo…puede…Ah…sacar?-Preguntó entre leves gemido la chica.

-Hasta dentro de un mes sí, después es ilegal. Bueno, en un par de estados no, pero…-Contestó el ojiazul dejando a la chica sin ninguna idea de al que se refería. Después frotó una especie de escáner alrededor de la tripa de Xana.-No se asuste, muchas mujeres acaban encariñándose con estos parásitos. Les ponen un nombre, les compran ropitas, los llevan a jugar con otros parásitos-El muchacho, cansado ya de la incredulidad de la chica, giró el monitor al que estaba mirando y mostró la ecografía de lo que parecía un feto.-Tiene sus ojos.

Después de enviar a Xana con su análisis de embarazo y una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, Alain dejó entrar a su última paciente del día. Grace, una mujer castaña de pelo corto y ojos azules, con el doble de años que el joven pero aún así atractiva a simple vista. Una vez más, el médico dejó que fuera la mujer la que hablara primera.

-Me siento bien…

-¿Esa es su dolencia? ¿Su principal síntoma?-Cuestionó el ojiazul al no haberlo entendido a la primera.

-¡Qué ganas de perder el tiempo!-Exclamó otro joven pelinegro. Kalm era su nombre y había ido al hospital para acompañar a su madre.

-Verá doctor, me siento con más energía, percibo mucho mejor los sonidos. Estoy en la edad en la que mi cuerpo ya debería ir pasando por los cambios importantes y debería estar sentándome en el sofá con mi meowth, pero es que…-Se pudo notar un repentino sonrojo en el rostro de la mujer antes de que siguiera hablando.-…cuando veo a un tipo con un buen culo, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. O…unos ojos azules muy sexys.-Añadió la mujer dándole esta vez un bien vistazo a su médico.

Alain, por su parte, trató de concentrarse y regresar a su función principal. Ya tendría tiempo en cuanto el hijo no estuviese mirando.

-¿Y…usted se figura que disfrutar de un buen culo es signo de enfermedad?

-Verá usted, es que hace un mes cuando Kalm me alquiló _Lo que el viento se llevó venía dentro_ otro DVD.-Explicó de forma serena la mayor.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Se me olvidaba, esto es mi culpa!-Empezó a dramatizar el hijo de Grace mientras su andar expresaba su aburrimiento.

-Bueno, la cosa es que la vi. Era una serie y en ella trabajaba un actor. Un chico llamado Yoto. Ahora…no dejo de pensar en Yoto.-Grace miró rápidamente a su hijo que se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza y volvía la mirada a su médico para susurrarle algo.-Todo el tiempo.

-Ahhh…-Contestó Alain, intentando aparentar que entendía la situación.

-Usted se le parece muchísimo, con esos ojos tan sensuales.-Insinuó la mujer mientras que su doctor notaba como su piernas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

-Sí…Nos confunden muy a menudo.

-¡Oh! Supongo que tendrá que revisarme.-Dijo la mujer mientras que se quitaba su camiseta y le mostraba al pelinegro sus dos bien formados pechos.

-Eh…no. No creo que sea necesario.-Cuando el joven notó la cara de desilusión de la mujer y hizo su jugada. Alain sacó de un cajón un mono de paciente permanente y se lo dio a Grace.-Pero voy a ingresarla para hacerle unas pruebas.

-¿Qué pruebas? Lo que pasa es que ya está vieja.-Reclamó Kalm el diagnóstico que le habían dado a su madre.

-Y tú estás muy pesado así que cállate y muestra un poco de respeto a tu madre.-Le regaño Alain al otro pelinegro con un tono autoritario.-Ha sufrido un cambio repentino de personalidad y hay que reconocérselo. Ahora tengo una reunión y luego me iré. Per descuide señorita Grace, vendré mañana por la mañana a hacerle un buen…chequeo.-Sentenció sutilmente el médico mientras acariciaba con un dedo la barbilla de su paciente.

Acto seguido, el médico fue con su bastón hacia la puerta e iba directo a irse pero la dejó entreabierta para poner su cara y volver a mirar a la mujer.

-Y no se mortifique, yo soy demasiado guapo.

…...

Mientras en una de las calles de Tokio, un hombre japonés de mediana edad corría sin descanso por un callejón oscuro hasta que una silueta que estaba delante de él le hizo pararse en seco con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. De esa silueta, salió un chico pelinegro de casi dieciséis años que vestía un atuendo de entrenados negro y blanco y portaba una katana a su espalda. Rápidamente el chico sacó la espada y atravesó el cuerpo del hombre con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te creías que no me ibas a encontrar! ¡Eh, pinche wey!

El chico atravesaba el cuerpo del hombre una y otra vez con la espada mientras que la sangre regaba todo el callejón gracias a la lluvia que había aparecido gracias a la magia Pokemon.

-¡No le dejaste ganar! ¡Dejaste que perdiera, maldito bastardo! ¡Ahora ahógate! ¡Ahógate en mi venganza, maldito hijo de puta!

Cuando el chico sintió que el japonés ya estaba definitivamente muerto, se giró y miró hacia delante mostrando sus ojos negros y su cara llena de manchas rojas. El muchacho solamente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, cerró un poco los ojos y sonrió.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y pido disculpas a todos aquellos a los que no haya podido responder los reviews pero la falta de tiempo no me lo ha permitido. Prometo que la próxima los contestare más los nuevos que dejéis ahora. Por cierto, para los que no hayan entendido esta ha sido una parodia de House. Espero que sigáis comentando cada capítulo y que sigáis dejando sugerencias. Y si hay algún productor de Pokemon que se ha sentido incómodo leyendo esto. No se preocupen, su miedo no durará mucho. Una vez que haya parado de escribir, iré a por ustedes…

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _Ash el youtuber_


	4. Consultorio del autor

**Este es un mensaje para todos los que siguen esta historia, y las demás. Para empezar quiero disculparme por el hecho de que no tengáis capitulo nuevo pero es que durante este tiempo o he estado disfrutando de mis vacaciones o he estado con otros proyectos, digo esto para que sepáis que habrá continuación del fanfic y que no soy el típico escritor que abandona una historia dejando colgados a sus lectores sin ni siquiera borrarla. Mañana empiezo de nuevo el instituto. Tengo pocos arrepentimientos, este verano ha sido una maravilla, he visto lugares nuevos, he disfrutado con mi familia y os he conocido a todos vosotros mis queridos lectores. Pero bueno, el instituto es algo muy diferente.**

 **Si habéis leído mi Bio, muchos sabréis que el instituto no es la mejor época de mi vida. Pero a pesar de eso intentó no derrumbarme y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa. Después de todo, a la gente a la que yo le importo sufre viéndome mal…Este mensaje va dirigido a todas las personas que no lo pasan o no lo han pasado especialmente bien. Espero que no suene muy cursi y que lo intentéis tener en cuanta en laguna ocasión.**

 **Ser felices. ¡Simplemente sonreíd! Da igual si tenéis o no motivos porque nadie tiene motivos o derecho a quitároslo la sonrisa. Nunca os tenéis que dejar llevar por los sentimientos negativos. No va a servir de nada que hagáis daño a los demás porque de esa forma lo único que hacéis es rebajaros a su nivel. El odio únicamente genera más odio, es mejor perdonar y seguir sonriendo. Si actuáis con buena fe nunca tendréis que arrepentiros de nada. Tened cuidado con las influencias externas. No hagáis algo que no queréis solamente para encajar ni dejéis de dejar de hacer lo que os gusta para ser aceptados porque de esa forma lo único que hacéis es engañaros a vosotros mismos, porque aparentas lo que no eres. ¡Recordad que vosotros elegís lo que queréis en vuestras vidas. Evitad tener que depender de la opinión pública. Siempre va a ver quien os critique hagáis lo que hagáis, sin embargo no olvidéis que en el mundo hay gente buena, aunque a veces cueste mucho creerlo. ¡Así que nunca perdáis la esperanza y buscadla! Nunca os sintáis solos porque no lo estáis, tampoco os hundáis si las cosas van mal. Recordad que si el camino fuese siempre de rosas la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no creéis?**

 **Ahora una vez terminado esto procederé a contestar a los review que me habéis mandado más los que no he podido contestar.**

Cutesaralisa: **Al principio no lo entendía pero lo que pasa es que esa serie en mi país se llaman "Las Supernenas". Lo termine deduciendo al momento en que mencionaste Cartoon network. En realidad lo que se viene es una recopilación de varios youtubers.**

Miu0: **Deberías haberme visto cuando vi a Greninja caer. Me quedé en shock hasta que acabó el capítulo y después lo que hice fue llorar como un niño el resto del día. La verdad es que creo que voy a utilizar las dos versiones y primer irá la de Mickey, para hacer la coño. Y sí, hay que admitirlo. Alan será un cabrón y un hijo de su santísima madre pero a pesar de todo eso sigue siendo un badass y un mojabragas en toda regla. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que sigas comentando. Tranqui, te dejaré un productor y esperaré a que termine la temporada de XYZ para seguir con mi venganza.**

Cata Plox: **Bueno, he cumplido el objetivo con este capítulo: Sensualidad. La verdad es que iba a poner esos ataques pero pensé que tal vez serían demasiado hardcore. También pensé en que Red le ordenara placaje o embestida a su amiguito de ahí abajo. Yo también quiero un pijama de esos o al menos uno de charmander.**

Roylando: **Sí has jugado el remake de Gold coincidirás conmigo, Red es un entrenador con habilidades muy…poderosas. El autospoiler vendrá relativamente pronto, prácticamente será un nuevo capítulo de los tres.**


End file.
